Rompecabezas
by bladz-liska
Summary: Sus vidas nunca fueron lienzos perfectos, eran más como retazos cosidos entre sí; como un rompecabezas, en el que algunas de sus piezas jamás encajarían bien. UA.
1. Cuando todo es normal

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, nombres y demás pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**-+Cuando todo era normal+-**

La mañana en la casa Uchiha inicia como cualquier otro día.

Fugaku es el primero en ponerse de pie, a pesar de que Mikoto es quien despertó primero. Él se muda de ropa, se coloca un atuendo ligero que le permita hacer su ejercicio matinal, ella se envuelve en las mantas y se estira ocupando toda la extensión de la cama ahora que su esposo ya no está.

Antes de que Fugaku salga de la habitación, intercambia una mirada con su esposa y una pequeña sonrisa.

Él sigue su camino al piso inferior hasta el salón que funge como estudio, lavandería y, en mañanas como ésta, gimnasio. Tiene una rutina física que realiza diariamente, tan parte es ya de su día, que no se siente a gusto si no la hace; normalmente la realiza en el patio trasero, mas ese día ha comenzado con una insistente lluvia y se ve obligado a quedarse dentro.

Mikoto no tiene ese hábito, el inicio de su rutina es dormir a sus anchas los veinte minutos que toma la actividad física de Fugaku. Le gusta acomodarse bajo las mantas y sentir la tibieza que su esposo dejó en las sábanas. A pesar de lo cómodo que es, no se permite dormir más allá de esos veinte minutos. Se incorpora y toma una ducha que se lleva la pereza y le inyecta ánimo. En la casa, es la que usa el agua más caliente, el baño se llena de vapor que se cuela hasta la habitación. Cuando sale disfruta la humedad del aire que le permite mantenerse caliente. Cosa que esta mañana le sienta mejor que nunca, el clima de afuera es terrible.

Fugaku entra a la habitación cuando ella está por terminar de vestirse, se dan nuevamente esa mirada y él toma su cambio de ropa y toalla, es su turno para la ducha. El ritual de baño del hombre de la casa es más somero, es tan rápido que cuando termina aún hay vapor del baño de Mikoto, a pesar de que él se baña con agua tan fría como es posible soportar. Él se viste dentro, no en la habitación, no le gusta que lo vean vestirse después de la ducha, es una extraña manía que ni siquiera su esposa ha podido entender.

Para cuando Fugaku sale del baño, Mikoto ya está en la cocina. El desayuno es la comida más completa que se sirve en esa casa, básicamente por que es la única que siempre comparten los miembros de la familia. Le gusta esmerarse en la preparación, en parte por que le fascina ver los rostros admirados de los otros cuando tienen delante su platillo, y en parte para que ninguno tenga excusas de hacer porquerías cuando sea su turno de preparar el desayuno para los demás, el de Fugaku es los sábados y el de Sasuke los domingos, a menos que salgan a desayunar, pero con ese clima, duda que ocurra este fin de semana.

Fugaku aparece poco tiempo después, bien uniformado aunque con cierto aspecto desenfadado, ella recuerda cuando portaba el uniforme con tanta pulcritud que aburría, ahora, después de tantos años de servicio, se ha permitido más holgura y un tanto de desfachatez. Le da su taza de café.

Escuchan pasos apurados en el piso de arriba, Sasuke finalmente ha dejado la cama y, seguramente al darse cuenta de la hora, ha corrido al cuarto de baño. Los dos padres ríen brevemente y siguen sus labores, él desactiva la alarma de la casa y recoge el periódico matutino, ella continúa la preparación del desayuno.

Sasuke se tarda en el baño casi tanto como su madre, no usa el agua tan caliente pero le gusta disfrutar la ducha, y ha heredado el extraño hábito de su padre, se viste dentro con la puerta bien cerrada. Sale al pasillo completamente vestido y con paso apurado. Entra a su habitación y echa dentro de la mochila los libros y cuadernos del día, no se molesta en ver el horario que yace en una pared, lo ha memorizado y por lo regular no se equivoca. Toma sus cuatro eternos compañeros: un viejo teléfono celular, un compacto reproductor de música, otro teléfono celular, éste relativamente reciente, y una pequeña libreta acompañada de una pluma.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, en instantes llega a la cocina y saluda a sus padres con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "buenos días". Se sienta a la izquierda de su padre, toma su plato, agradece la comida y la engulle como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de la prisa con la que hace todo, se toma su tiempo para admirar la exacta medida de los cortes de fruta y la textura de la pasta; jamás dejará de sorprenderle la labor de su madre. No lo hace con la bebida, esta vez es té y sólo lo bebe sin prestarle atención. Mira de nuevo el reloj, se incorpora, agradece de nuevo y corre al cuarto de baño para la rutina de limpieza final.

Fugaku suspira y Mikoto ríe, él se pone de pie con calma, agradece también y repite la rutina de su hijo pero en el cuarto de baño de abajo, una limpieza dental y una última mirada al espejo, no son narcisistas pero a los hombres Uchiha les gusta mantener un buen aspecto. Cuando el adulto sale al pasillo, su hijo está llegando a la puerta, padre e hijo se miran y los dos gritan al unísono.

«Nos vamos» Mikoto les desea buen día, ellos le responden deseándole lo mismo y salen dejándola a solas. La mujer apaga la televisión que Fugaku insiste en tener encendida mientras desayuna, aunque nunca le hace caso. Enciende el radio y sintoniza el programa matutino de noticias, toma asiento en la mesa y desayuna con tranquilidad, es el momento en que puede hacerlo.

Con la computadora a un lado, repasa los pendientes, toma nota de los pedidos para la semana y de las citas. No puede evitar voltear a la ventana y suspirar, el agua no cesa de caer. La temporada de lluvia es la peor para su trabajo, no sólo porque las inundaciones arruinan sus jardines sino que su invernadero requiere más atenciones que nunca.

Después de acabar su revisión y su desayuno, estira los brazos sobre la cabeza y aspira profundamente. Para ser sincera, tiene unas ganas inmensas de regresar a la habitación y hundirse entre las mantas. Detesta los días como éste, a ella le gustan los días de sol y un cielo despejado, climas como el de hoy, sólo consiguen deprimirla al acordarse de los días viejos donde vivía en interiores sin poder disfrutar completamente del exterior.

Mueve la cabeza para alejarse los recuerdos, decide que tiene que mantenerse ocupada para no deprimirse. Así que se pone de pie y va en búsqueda de la escoba, la limpieza de la casa no le tomará mucho, su hijo y su esposo apenas ensucian. Además debe hacerlo rápido, Kushina llegará pronto para su visita de los jueves. A Mikoto le gusta que su amiga le visite, pero no le agrada cuando la pelirroja le pide con tanta insistencia que deje de hacer tantas cosas, que la vida es demasiado corta para trabajar tanto. La Uchiha nunca se lo ha explicado, pero parece que Uzumaki no termina de entender que pasó tantos años dedicándose sólo a una cosa que ahora quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo que perdió, no, ella no lo considera del todo tiempo perdido, sólo que en ese entonces su principal prioridad era la salud de su hijo.

No importa, ahora es una experta haciendo más de una cosa a la vez y mientras barre hace llamadas a sus clientes y proveedores. Por que no sólo es una eficiente ama de casa, sino una empresaria de considerable éxito en el diseño de jardines, además los vegetales que cultiva se cotizan bien en el mercado de orgánicos de los fines de semana. Su vida ahora no se parece mucho a la que tuvo hasta hace casi quince años.

.

Después de una breve ducha cortesía de la lluvia, Fugaku y Sasuke abordan el auto familiar. El padre mira su reloj con tranquilidad, tiene bastante tiempo para hacer su recorrido diario sin tener que acelerar. Como policía, sabe que la lluvia incrementa las cifras de accidentes automovilísticos, esta temporada los números no son tan graves como el año pasado pero no han tenido saldo blanco.

La primer parada es auto-Ichiraku, la sección de autoservicio de su restaurante favorito, Ayame tiene listo su pedido diario y se lo entrega con una sonrisa amable. Cuando regresa a la avenida, entrega a Sasuke una dona cubierta de chocolate amargo y rellena de natilla natural, es un postre poco favorecido por el público —y no los puede culpar—, pero Fugaku sabe que hacen diario una especial para su hijo. Si Mikoto supiera que cada mañana completan su desayuno así, ambos se llevarían un buen regaño y un castigo traducido en la amenaza verde, una babosa mezcolanza de hierbas hervidas, cortesía de su esposa.

Mientras comen, el adulto intercambia una mirada cómplice con su hijo. Ése es su secreto, es lo que les hace posible soportar el duro régimen alimenticio de la mujer de la casa; sin sus bizcochos, su medio litro de chocolante blanco y las galletas, Fugaku no sería capaz de funcionar. A Sasuke en cambio, le basta con ese desabrido postre, el adulto sabe que sacó un poco de su dulce paladar y otro tanto del aburrido de su esposa.

Cuando llegan a la esquina de la manzana que está a doscientos metros del libramiento que lo llevará a su trabajo, se detiene, es donde Sasuke baja. Cuatro cuadras más adelante está su escuela, ambos saben que el muchacho considera vergonzoso que su padre lo deje en la puerta y Fugaku no le discute, es un gran logro que el chico esté de acuerdo que lo traslade una parte del camino, y no lo quiere arruinar, ese trayecto le sirve para preguntarle sobre cosas de las que nunca se atrevería a hablarle en casa cerca del audaz oído de su esposa.

Sasuke abre su paraguas y cierra la puerta, agita un poco la mano y comienza su camino cuando Fugaku le responde. El padre de familia reinicia el motor y conduce hasta el Departamento de Policía, no se detiene a hablar con nadie en específico, sino hasta que llega a su área Ahí cambia un poco y saluda a los presentes, nunca ha sido el más alegre pero al menos con sus compañeros de área es un poco más sociable, después de todo es el jefe. Entra a su oficina después de recibir el reporte de las novedades, se encerrará unos minutos para analizarlo y saldrá para dar las órdenes del día, que son muchas ya que en el departamento de investigaciones siempre hay trabajo. Luego regresará a su cubículo para deleitarse con sus postres de contrabando.

.

Sasuke no corre a pesar del diluvio que cae sobre él, por la cantidad de agua comprende de inmediato que si lo hace, terminará más empapado que si no. Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, retira su paraguas y sacude los pies para quitarse el exceso de agua, es lo único que realmente se ha mojado. Recorre los pasillos hasta el salón donde tiene su primer clase, evita mirar la vitrina de premios, la parte agradable del gran anaquel donde aparece aún palidece para él, con esa especie de altar en una esquina inferior.

Al llegar al salón, sonríe al ver que Nara, Akimichi y Aburame ya están en el rincón de siempre, las ruidosas Sakura e Ino también a un par de bancas de distancia de él. Tuerce la boca y va a ocupar su lugar, los chicos le saludan de diversos modos, aunque ninguno es de esos saludos estrafalarios e infantiles que al lastre Uzumaki le gustan.

Y hablando de, mira alrededor sin notar la cabeza rubia de Naruto. Para lo único para lo que es puntual es la escuela, por lo regular llega un poco antes que él. Shikamaru se encoge de hombros al entender su curiosidad. Como si lo hubiera invocado, es cuestión de segundos para que dicho muchacho aparezca en la puerta hecho una sopa, las carcajadas no se hacen esperar. Claro, la mayoría es lo suficientemente inteligente para protegerse de la lluvia, y sólo algunos son lo bastante estúpidos como para pensar que en una tormenta como ésa, correr es la mejor solución. Cualquiera hubiera usado un poco la cabeza y hallaría la solución, pero no puede esperar mucho de un tonto como el lastre.

Naruto entra furioso para reclamarle la burla, todos se han reído —unos más descaradamente que él— pero siempre es con él contra quien guarda su mayor enojo, pero antes de que pueda dar diez pasos dentro del salón, Iruka aparece y le reprende por su estado, lo envía fuera y le condiciona la entrada hasta que esté menos mojado.

El día sigue su curso sin ninguna novedad mas que la lluvia que no quiere irse, el descanso y la clase libre los pasan en el laboratorio C de física, el que nadie usa por que sólo funciona una de las ocho mesas de trabajo. Puede haber sitios mejores, como la bodega del gimnasio o el mismo gimnasio, pero son estudiantes de primer año y ninguno tiene una posición plenamente sólida en la pirámide de jerarquías de la escuela. Ninguno es un perdedor que esté en el fondo, pero tampoco son relucientes estrellas de tercer año que tengan hordas de admiradores.

Sasuke no se molesta en pensar en eso, por que sí tiene quien lo persiga, pero es una bandada de locas y otra de novios celosos con tendencias homicidas, nada de eso es algo de lo que pueda jactarse, así que se considera en la misma situación que Shikamaru y los demás. De hecho, si lo piensa, la mayor parte de sus amigos tienen potencial para convertirse en figuras prominentes en la escuela, pero ninguno parece interesado —o capaz— de hacerlo.

Como hijo de un exgobernador carismático y querido por todos, quien además no ha podido repetir periodo por que la reelección está prohibida, Naruto podría buscar un puesto en el cuerpo estudiantil, pero es tan hábil en eso como en conseguir que Sakura Haruno le devuelva el saludo. El padre de Shikamaru es un prominente médico que, dicen, le ha sido ofrecida la dirección de salud de la ciudad más de una vez, pero que nunca ha aceptado por la cantidad de trabajo que implica, las familias de Shino, Choji y Kiba son también miembros de cierta reputación en la ciudad. En cuanto a él, siendo un Uchiha ya tiene un nombre por sí mismo, su familia es una de las más añejas de la ciudad junto con los Senju, pero han venido a menos con los años y ahora tienen más historia que integrantes.

Durante el receso comen entre bromas del lastre y de Kiba, la clase libre la gastan compitiendo por el marcador más alto del videojuego de moda en la consola portátil de Shikamaru. Para cuando llega la hora de salida, una parte del alumnado se retira, otra se queda para los clubs y talleres de los que son parte.

Por las mañanas, el círculo social cercano de Sasuke se limita a sus cinco amigos —o cuatro si descuenta al lastre—, por la tarde, es un poco más amplio. Todo su grupo de amigos es parte del equipo de baseball —unos más hábiles que otros—, mientras que por su cuenta, él asiste al club de fotografía con Hinata Hyuga, su primo Neji y otros conocidos con quien no convive mucho y también al de tiro con arco, ahí es el único de su grupo, pero conoce a TenTen y Kankuro de segundo y a Temari de tercero.

Ese día tiene sólo entrenamiento de baseball, que termina a las cuatro. Cuando acaban, todos se quedan recostados en el pasto mientras el entrenador Gai les insiste que pueden soportar otras diez vueltas alrededor del campo. El único idiota que se pone de pie y asiente con un fuerte grito es Rock Lee de segundo, es mucho más hábil que Naruto para el deporte pero igual de estúpido que el rubio, ambos quieren de Sakura Haruno algo más que el saludo... o se conforman con el saludo, pero de ella no obtienen nada.

Parece que Shikamaru ha muerto, yace fulminado boca abajo en el pasto, levanta débilmente una mano para indicar que no se moverá ni un centímetro, Shino permanece sentado recuperando la respiración al igual que Kiba, pero mientras Inuzuka parece que pronto tendrá un paro respiratorio, el otro es más inteligente y hace profundas aspiraciones para nivelar su ritmo cardiaco. Naruto es tan dramático como Kiba y Shikamaru, entre quejas y jadeos, el muy idiota toma agua y se atraganta, después comienza a toser insistentemente hasta que Choji tiene que ir a darle algunas palmadas en la espalda, Akimichi es el ayudante del equipo, nunca será ninguna estrella deportiva pero es un miembro eficiente.

El entrenador Gai dice que han terminado y la ola de alegría se hace acompañar de quejidos de cansancio. Nadie parece dispuesto a cumplir la orden de ir a las duchas y regresar a casa, nadie a excepción de Kiba, quien no puede darse el lujo de vegetar en el campo, tiene que regresar a ayudar a su madre en la veterinaria familiar, todos saben que si no llega a tiempo ella irá a buscarlo de un modo poco agradable, ésa es una de las razones por las que muchos temen a la señora Inuzuka.

Por lo regular, él se queda con los demás, pero ese día es el cuarto jueves del mes y Sasuke tiene un compromiso importante por cumplir. Esté exhausto o no, caiga un diluvio o no, quiera o no...

El lastre le hace preguntas estúpidas, la más insistente es la de si esta vez ha aceptado tener la cita que Sakura le pide siempre. Él se limita a verlo con lástima, pobre tipo, en momentos así se porta como un macho en celo, pero cuando tiene a la chica enfrente, es un inútil castrado. Agita la mano y se despide, va a las duchas y luego a la salida. En su camino, las locas lo saludan entre risitas tontas y las más osadas le lanzan frases que harían sonrojar —o excitar dependiendo el contexto— al coordinador Jiraiya.

Ha padecido de eso desde que iba en educación primaria, antes se enfurruñaba o se veía intimidado, ahora sólo le irrita la mayor parte del tiempo, le divierte otra parte y le agrada en ocasiones, sobre todo por que ya no es ciego a las cualidades de la otra mitad del género humano. Admite que algunas de ellas son particularmente atractivas, ya sea por el físico, el intelecto, la personalidad o alguna otra habilidad, lástima que las pocas por las que ha llegado a detenerse a pensar, tienen sólo una o dos de éstas cosas... ninguna lo tiene todo... bueno, sólo una, pero pensar en ella le hace compararse con Naruto y su delirio por Sakura. No, Temari Sabaku no será nunca algo que le quite el sueño.

Con el paraguas en la mano, Sasuke se dirige a la esquina donde su padre lo dejó en la mañana. Espera menos cinco minutos y la camioneta deportiva de color gris oscuro se detiene delante suyo, él aborda y saluda a su padre, Fugaku le devuelve la cortesía y conduce a casa. Por lo regular cada uno regresa por su cuenta, los horarios de Sasuke son tan irregulares como los de su padre, pero cada cuarto jueves del mes, su puntualidad es casi tan perfecta como marioneta de Sunagakure.

Nadie habla, ninguno se dice otra cosa que el saludo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y en lo que les ha hecho coincidir como cada mes de los últimos quince años.

Al llegar a casa, Mikoto ya los espera con la comida lista y una muda de ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Los hombres comen en compañía de la mujer en el mismo silencio solemne del viaje en auto. No son las personas más habladoras, Mikoto es la más parlanchina de la familia, le sigue de lejos Sasuke, y Fugaku apenas pasa por alguien comunicativo. Entre ellos lo son, a su modo, pero esta tarde bien podrían ser considerados una familia de mudos.

Terminan, se visten y se alistan para la salida. En su camino a la puerta, cada uno posa su vista brevemente en el único testimonio que conservan de cuando la familia era de cuatro, ahora sólo queda esa fotografía y la salida que realizarán.

Abordan el auto y Fugaku conduce hasta el extremo norte de la ciudad, donde se alza lo que llaman el Barrio Cultural y se localizan la mayor parte de los teatros y museos. Se detiene delante del edificio más espectacular del exótico conjunto arquitectónico, es el museo de arte. Los tres asisten a una visita especial para la magna exposición de pintura y escultura arqueológica del País del Fuego, formada por piezas centenarias de la historia artística del país.

Ninguno es un entusiasta del arte y la cultura en toda su expresión, a Mikoto le gusta la danza, a Fugaku la ópera, a ambos el teatro, y a Sasuke las artes gráficas y la fotografía. Si no fuera porque el hábito de asistir una vez al mes a un museo o galería se forjó por tantos años, ninguno seguiría yendo, pero se volvió una costumbre de la que no pudieron deshacerse ni cuando la persona que originó en ellos esa tradición dejó de estar ahí.

No lo disfrutan pero no lo detestan, es como una rutina que tienen que hacer por que sí, como una visita al médico o la asistencia a la ceremonia semanal del templo Nakano. Es lo que hacen.

Cuando salen, la lluvia es más copiosa que nunca, es como si hubiera enormes cascadas que caen desde las nubes. Ya ha oscurecido y el camino está parcialmente transitado, son muchos los que tienen que llegar a algún sitio, pero pocos los que se animan con ese clima, Fugaku conoce los caminos a la perfección.

A su regreso el humor y el don del habla vuelven a ellos, no platican de la exposición ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, sino de su día y lo que hicieron. Es un trayecto de casi cincuenta minutos que será un poco más largo por las condiciones climáticas, así que la plática es nutrida. Sasuke escucha del nuevo caso del que se encarga su padre. El nombre de Orochimaru vuelve a aparecer en Konoha, el nombre del prominente químico casi siempre es sinónimo de fuerte violencia en el bajo mundo, todos los distribuidores de drogas quieren su nueva fórmula y siempre sólo uno la consigue, claro que para eso, sólo hay un método. También se entera que el exgobernador Namikaze ha sido invitado por el País del Trueno para ocupar un puesto en el nuevo gabinete del Presidente, pero, de acuerdo a Kushina Uzumaki, su esposo preferirá primero volver a ser alcalde que servir a otro país, su madre les cuenta igualmente de la necesidad que tiene de un refuerzo en el techo de su invernadero y de lo saturada que estará su agenda de trabajo cuando se pasen las lluvias, el temporal ha causado serios daños en los jardines de mchos de sus clientes. Sasuke les dice sobre el próximo viaje del club de fotografía a la reserva ecológica del Valle del Fin, y los excelentes resultados de la prueba de la clase de historia con la profesora Yuuhi. La charla sigue tranquila, poniendo al día a los otros.

Siempre que hacen ese viaje de regreso Sasuke se acuerda cuando su hermano estaba con ellos, él tenía ocho años la última vez que fueron con Itachi a un museo. Le encantaba escucharlo recitar toda clase de datos inútiles de lo que acababan de ver, de corregir información de las cédulas o criticar el trabajo curatorial.

Esta ocasión no es la excepción, mira con un poco de nostalgia el asiento vacío a su lado y piensa en él. Su hermano casi nunca hablaba en casa, pero en esos viajes de regreso era el que acaparaba la plática, y los otros tres se contentaban con escucharlo.

Suspira y mira por la ventana, está por regresar la mirada al frente y decirle algo a su madre cuando las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta.

Lo último que ve es un enorme vehículo yendo directo a ellos y dos enormes faros que lo deslumbran.

[Universidad Estatal de Amegakure, País de la Lluvia]

Descansa la espalda en el respaldo de su silla, echa hacia atrás la cabeza y se masajea la frente. La metodología del trabajo es impecable, lástima de su pobre redacción. Es lo que detesta de revisar trabajos de estudiantes, sean aspirantes a doctorado o no, es exasperante.

Le sorprende que su teléfono suene de pronto, casi nadie le habla y menos cuando está revisando trabajos. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad decide responder. Una voz femenina se presenta y pide confirmar su identidad, cuando ésta es corroborada, le informa de un accidente en Konoha en el que se vio involucrada su familia. Recibe el nombre de cada uno de los tres accidentados y el del hospital donde están siendo atendidos.

Cuelga y se detiene a pensar un segundo si debe ir o no, es larga la lista de motivos por los que él vive tan lejos, pero la situación aparenta ser grave y no parece tener opción.

Toma el morral donde guarda sus cosas importantes y sale del edificio, Kisame le grita llamándolo por su nombre pero él no se detiene. Ni la primera ni la quinta vez. Extiende la mano al primer taxi que cruza delante suyo y pide que lo lleve al aeropuerto, sabe que un viaje tan largo y para una situación así requiere una preparación previa, pero también sabe que si lo hace, entonces comenzará a razonar la situación, buscar pros y contras, hallar opciones y alternativas, y entonces quizá no subirá jamás al avión.

Itachi compra un boleto para el vuelo más próximo a su destino. Una vez abordo, mira por la ventanilla y se pregunta qué y quiénes aún lo esperan en Konoha, y quizá lo más incómodo, en qué estado estarán.

* * *

Después de algunos años de escribir del fandom me animo con un UA completo, acostumbro escribir sólo canon, así que procuraré no caer en el OOC dada la situación.

Por cualquier lectura/comentario, gracias de antemano.

Buen 2014


	2. Cuando algo cambia

**-+Cuando algo cambia+-**

Detesto los hospitales, a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tengo en estos lugares, nunca me han gustado. Bueno, no se me ocurre a alguien que le gusten, a excepción quizá de los estudiantes de medicina. Mas tengo que estar aquí mucho tiempo, mucho más del que quisiera, pero eso me ha permitido conocer a bastante gente. Algunos se van conmigo, mientras que otros posponen la cita, así que tengo muchos viejos conocidos, unos de ellos son los Uchiha.

De los cuatro integrantes de la familia que esta noche se encuentran aquí, he estado muy cerca de Fugaku e Itachi. El trabajo de Fugaku me obliga a rondar siempre a su alrededor, tuvimos una vez un encuentro muy próximo cuando le dispararon, pero no pasó de eso; de Itachi es de quién he estado más cerca, su larga enfermedad lo tuvo varias veces a un paso de mí, aunque tampoco pasó nada. Mikoto y Sasuke, en cambio, me conocen por los primeros dos. Ahora me van a conocer más de cerca que nunca.

Apenas es la madrugada del viernes en el Hospital General de Konoha, los pasillos son silenciosos y las salas de espera están vacías, salvo por los familiares que se quedan a velar a sus enfermos y el personal médico del turno, no hay mucha vida, ¡qué divertido! Puede decirse que todo está muerto y yo no tengo nada qué ver en eso.

En la sala de espera de Terapia Intensiva, el doctor de guardia da su informe a Itachi.

—El pronóstico sigue siendo reservado, no están fuera de peligro pero creo que tu padre y hermano evolucionarán bien, tu madre —el doctor Ayugai se detiene, a éste siempre le ha costado dar las malas noticias—, tu madre...

—Entiendo —musita Itachi comprensivo.

—Necesitamos cualquier donación, las reservas del hospital se están agotando.

El Uchiha vuelve a asentir, sabe que es irracional sentir remordimiento por no ser del mismo grupo sanguíneo que su madre, pero no puede evitarlo. Ha donado tanto como es posible para su padre y hermano, pero no ha podido hacerlo para ella, y lo peor es que no conoce a nadie que pueda hacerlo, la culpa que siente a causa de esto es mayor.

—Iré —dice mientras piensa—, buscaré, pensaré en algo —concluye al darse cuenta que no tiene más respuestas.

El doctor inclina la cabeza y coloca una mano sobre su hombro dándole ánimos, como yo, ha conocido a los Uchiha desde hace muchos años y comprende la situación de Itachi.

—He emitido un mensaje solicitando donadores, pero casi nunca hay respuesta, cualquiera que puedas conseguir puede significar mucho —el galeno hace una pausa, el momento se hace incómodo—. Come, descansa, has donado mucha sangre y mañana será un día muy largo, si alguien puede venir a relevarte.

Ante cualquier falta de respuesta, el doctor Ayugai se despide y deja solo al joven hombre. En este momento Itachi piensa por completo en mí y sus familiares dentro del ala de Terapia Intensiva, debería sentir cierto halago, pero eso es común en sitios como éste. Después de mirar un rato la puerta por la que ha desaparecido el doctor, gira la vista a la ventana y contempla el cielo.

Con una idea que no me sorprende, sale de la sala y camina por los pasillos que aún siguen con poca actividad, avanza como si supiera a dónde va, la verdad es que sí. Conoce a la perfección todo el edificio, como decía, hace algunos años pasó muchos meses aquí y recuerda cada rincón, cuando podía dejar la cama —y aún cuando no—, explorar era su actividad favorita. Así que a pesar de que han habido algunas remodelaciones, la brillante memoria de Itachi le permite recordar con toda claridad el camino hasta su sitio predilecto. Uno desde donde se tiene una perfecta vista del amanecer, también me gustan, aunque sé que él prefiere los ocasos.

Llega a tiempo para verlo en toda su magnitud. Aprovecha el momento para repasar las opciones que tiene delante, las cuales se reducen a una: esperar. A pesar de su notable inteligencia, el primogénito Uchiha no sabe qué hacer. No puede irse del hospital —sin importar cuánto lo quiera— y no tiene ningún número telefónico de gente a quién recurrir, sólo puede esperar lo mejor, como tantas personas en este centro médico, pero a diferencia de muchos, él sabe que sus deseos de nada sirven, y no cree en milagros de ninguna clase, a pesar de que algunos consideran que con él ocurrió uno.

.

En esta época, las noticias vuelan y ya no me extraña que la gente se entere de las cosas sin que estén cerca del suceso. Por eso la llegada de los Namikaze-Uzumaki no me sorprende en nada, después de todo, son casi las diez de la mañana, ya era tiempo que alguien les informara.

No he tenido una relación cercana con esta familia, sin embargo los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si fuera físicamente posible, cualquiera de ellos tendría el poder para convencerme de mantenerme lejos. Minato posee tal paciencia y tacto, que cualquier monje envidiaría y no hay muchos que le hayan dicho "no" cuando él pide algo; Kushina es casi un explosivo con patas, todo lo opuesto a su esposo, su impetu y pasión son legendarios, e intimida fácilmente a cualquiera, y Naruto, por otro lado, es una mezcla de sus padres y cuando quiere, sabe aprovechar los talentos heredados.

A pesar de que su relación no es tan cercana con los Uchiha como Kushina y Naruto, Minato decide entrar con ellos a la sala de urgencias, no quiere ni imaginar de lo que son capaces si los deja ir solos; conociéndolos, puede haber algún herido, nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz un Uzumaki, sobre todo cuando se den cuenta que por regla oficial, es imposible que alguno de ellos pueda conseguir cualquier clase de información de los accidentados, al no ser familiares, la política del hospital es no otorgar nada. Claro que si se es un reconocido ex-alcalde, la situación cambia. Después de una amable petición a la enfermera de recepción por parte de Minato, la mujer les permite el paso hacia la sala de Terapia Intensiva, a donde son guiados por el Jefe de turno del hospital. Ya lo decía, para un Uzumaki-Namikaze, la palabra "no", pocas veces existe.

Kushina camina con urgencia al lado de los dos hombres, y escucha ansiosa las palabras del doctor. Se frota las manos con ansiedad, gesto poco característico en ella, pero completamente comprensible. Lo he visto muchas veces, es la señal de quien tiene esa mezcla bien conocida de miedo, desesperación y angustia. Mikoto es su mejor amiga y la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, sabía que estaba mal, pero ahora que escucha el reporte, comprende que es peor de lo que imaginó.

Naruto sabe que está prohibido correr pero no puede contenerse, no presta atención a lo que dice el viejo de bata, lo único en su cabeza es que el idiota de Sasuke ha tenido un accidente y quiere verlo cuanto antes. Esta reacción también la conozco, mientras que la pelirroja tiene dudas de querer ver a su amiga, Naruto quiere ver al Uchiha cuanto antes, él es de ésos que esperan siempre lo mejor, y se niegan a aceptar que la realidad es algo muy distinto. Minato por otro lado, se mentaliza a que debe permanecer ecuánime ante todo. Después de haber escuchado el reporte médico, no le cuesta creer que las malas noticias pueden llegar a lo largo del día, y no quiere ni pensar cómo se lo van a tomar su esposa e hijo.

No puedo decir que estos tres sean la clase de respuesta que Itachi esperaba para sus necesidades, pero si algo ha aprendido en todos sus años fuera de Konoha es que no hay que despreciar ninguna ayuda. Así que cuando se encuentra de frente con los Uzumaki-Namikaze, sólo respira aliviado. A pesar de que por la reacción de los otros al verlo, no está del todo seguro que ellos piensen lo mismo de él; nunca ha llevado una buena relación con Kushina y ni fue muy cercano a Naruto, pero sabe que simpatiza a Minato.

—Itachi —llama Minato al encontrar al otro sentado en la sala de espera—, no sabíamos que estabas aquí.

—Me llamaron y vine —responde monótonamente.

Kushina frunce el ceño cuando escucha el tono con el que el otro se expresa, pero lo olvida pronto, no es momento para recordarse las razones por las que no le agrada.

—¿Hay alguna novedad?, ¿podemos entrar a verlos? —la pelirroja pregunta con ansiedad.

El muchacho niega, les explica el último reporte que recibió, información que coincide con lo que les dijo el Jefe de turno. Además les explica la necesidad de donadores con el mismo grupo sanguíneo de su madre, guarda la vaga esperanza que alguno lo sea, si no es así, de cualquier modo sabe que ellos podrán hacer mucho más que él respecto a ese problema.

Minato y Kushina intercambian una mirada, los dos mueven la cabeza en negación, pero de inmediato toman sus teléfonos y comienzan a hacer llamadas. Naruto los imita, el tipo de sangre no es un dato que sepa de sus amigos, pero supone que puede ayudar; nadie le ha dicho que aunque alguno de ellos sea compatible, son menores de edad y no pueden donar.

Las llamadas son hechas y el pedido realizado, ahora sólo queda esperar, y el único modo de hacerlo es permanecer en la sala hasta que los doctores den un nuevo informe o permitan visitas. Cosa que sucede apenas media hora después; el doctor Enoki les comunica que no hay grandes cambios, Sasuke y Fugaku tienen una leve mejoría, y Mikoto se desgasta.

Kushina exige ver a su amiga, el médico consulta con Itachi, es el familiar responsable, y éste asiente, a final de todo, Kushina y los otros han estado más cerca de su familia que él.

Naruto escucha con atención las instrucciones que el médico le da a su madre, no quiere que se las repitan cuando sea su turno para ver al idiota. Sé que este chico me va a divertir mucho este día, el pobre no sabe que no le van a permitir el paso por ser menor de edad, lo mismo que sucederá con la donación. Me encantará ver su reacción cuando se entere.

Kushina ingresa y al poco tiempo una enfermera informa que hay personas en la sala de urgencias preguntando por los Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto y Minato la siguen, guardan la esperanza de que alguien pueda ser un donador compatible, Itachi se queda en la sala por cualquier novedad.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensara, Kushina camina con serenidad a través del largo pasillo, se detiene un momento en la habitación de Fugaku. Ella pensó al principio que él era demasiado cuadrado para su amiga, el tiempo sólo se encargó de demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto, pero también que hay cariño suficiente como para que eso no importe.

También hace una parada en el cuarto de Sasuke. Ni él ni su hijo reconocerán que son los mejores amigos, siempre discuten y se ofenden, pero Kushina está segura que su amistad es más profunda que la que ella tiene con la mamá de Sasuke, después de todo, los chicos crecieron juntos y ahora son casi como hermanos.

Su paso se va alentando conforme se acerca a la habitación de su amiga, tiene miedo de entrar y verla, como si haciéndolo pudiera saber si Mikoto morirá o no.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —se escucha la apagada voz de Mikoto.

Kushina se sobresalta y, tras aplacar sus temores, entra con la cabeza en alto, no puede dejar que su amiga vea lo abatida que está.

—Estaba admirando la decoración —responde Kushina con ironía.

La sonrisa con la que entra la pelirroja casi se esfuma de sus labios al ver a la otra. Es por un mero instante, pero Kushina no puede concebir que la pálida mujer que yace en la cama y está conectada a esas máquinas, sea su amiga. Toma asiento en la silla a un lado de la cama y contempla a Mikoto.

La pelinegra y yo sabemos que su sonrisa es falsa, ni siquiera el ánimo incansable de Kushina puede con una situación como la que ocurre en esta habitación. Siempre le ha gustado verla reír de las cosas más tontas y levantarle el humor a pesar de lo terrible de su panorama, no puede decir que la pelirroja sea una optimista, pero siempre consigue encontrar el punto brillante en el entorno oscuro.

Es una de las cosas que echará de menos.

—¿Cómo resultó el pastel? —pregunta Mikoto quedamente aludiendo al postre cuya receta Kushina le pidió.

—¿El pastel? —Kushina suelta una carcajada nerviosa—, quedó un bonito pudin.

Ambas intercambian una sonrisa, no tiene sentido hablar del accidente y del estado de los demás, las dos saben que no hay nada que la otra no sepa. Y que es un momento que no se repetirá.

Ya he dicho que me desagradan los hospitales y me gustan los amaneceres, obviamente hay muchas cosas más, pero quizá el aspecto más relevante sobre mis gustos son ciertas personas. Hay mucha gente que despierta mi interés, son varias y sólo tienen una característica en común: saben cuándo estoy ahí. Quizá por eso no sea sorpresa que estas dos mujeres me hayan generado tanta fascinación, porque las dos han comprendido que este día he de quedarme con una de ellas, por eso ni Mikoto ni Kushina hablan de eso. O tal vez lo harían si la Uchiha pudiera hablar mucho, pero como no, Kushina se dedica a contarle su nuevo fallido intento de repostera y de cómo Minato salvó el postre de ser un desastre —otra vez—.

.

En la sala de urgencias no hay buenas noticias, bueno, hay que admitir que aquí casi nunca las hay. Han llegado varias personas tras el llamado de los Uzumaki-Namikaze y la noticia del accidente de los Uchiha. Algunos amigos como los Nara, los Inuzuka, los Yamanaka, los Haruno y las hermanas Hyuga, los profesores Yuuhi, Hatake y Sarutobi, el supervisor de Fugaku, y un familiar lejano: Tekka Uchiha. Tantas personas y ninguno es del mismo tipo de Mikoto, sólo Hinata y, como decía antes, su edad le impedirá donar... creo que no necesito decir sobre cómo ya es claro que esto acabará.

Cuando me instalo en una habitación es prácticamente imposible que salga de ahí, no entraré en discusiones religiosas ni metafísicas, estoy y punto. Además, ya mencionaba como hay ciertas personas que son capaces de percibirme, cuando lo hacen algunas luchan con todo y otras, al comprender que es batalla perdida, sólo esperan por mí y que nos vayamos juntos.

Mikoto se esforzó para hablar con Kushina por un largo rato, se extenuó pero sabe que valió la pena, se dijeron tantas tonterías como cuando eran jóvenes e iban a la escuela media superior, hicieron planes para un futuro que no existirá y rememoraron eventos del pasado como si hubieran ocurrido ayer, lo bueno, lo malo y algunas de esas cosas que terminan de completar el día a día.

Pudieron haber hablado así por días y días, un recuerdo llevaba a otro y así, pero Mikoto siempre ha sido más perceptiva que Kushina, y aunque la pelirroja está consciente de mi presencia, Mikoto sabe cuándo es el momento. Le pide a su amiga que la deje un momento y llame a su hijo, estoy más cerca a cada momento, y ella lo sabe.

Minato regresó hace apenas diez minutos de la sala de urgencias, Naruto ha decidido quedarse para tranquilizar a Hinata que, al saber que no podía donar, ha tenido un ataque de nervios tras comprender las consecuencias. Namikaze hace compañía silenciosa a Itachi, él sabe que es lo único que se les da bien entre sí, y que nunca necesitaban más cuando llegaban a convivir, espera que baste con eso porque cuando su esposa cruza la puerta del ala de TI, comprende qué le quiere decir con sólo verla.

—Ella quiere verte —murmura Kushina y se acerca con paso lento.

Minato se pone de pie y espera por su esposa que se deja caer en la silla a su lado sin ninguna palabra. Ve a Itachi incorporarse y cruzar la misma puerta, no dice nada a ninguno, ni la Uzumaki ni el Uchiha lo necesitan, o aun si sí, ninguno lo reconocerá y si algo ha aprendido Minato de convivir por tanto tiempo con su esposa y los Uchiha, es que no puedes dar lo que nadie te quiere recibir.

Así como hay personas que están conscientes de mi presencia en una habitación, hay quiénes pueden estarlo o no, y no importarles en lo absoluto, Itachi es de ésos, porque no importa si sabe que va a ver a su madre con vida por última vez, hay una sola cosa importante en su cabeza: cómo será la vida después de ese día. La verdad es que tiene más cosas en la cabeza, como cómo es un último suspiro, qué función motora se perderá primero, qué clase de pensamientos cruzan un cerebro moribundo, si los ojos realmente se cristalizan cuando el corazón deja de latir y muchas cuestiones así, preguntas que cualquier otra persona consideraría estúpidas, pero no él que lidia siempre con complicadas líneas de pensamiento.

.

No importa lo mucho que alguien quiera decir que nada le sorprende, están equivocados; yo, por otro lado, que he visto tanto durante tanto sí puedo proclamarlo con plena certeza. Todos pueden sorprenderse de algo, incluso si es al final de sus vida y es de sí mismos, Mikoto es una de esas personas.

Cuando su hijo enfermó, ella conoció lo que era la verdadera desesperación y eso le enseñó que tarde o temprano todo pasa, por eso se dijo que no se lamentaría de nada nunca más. Mas ahora que está en este momento de su vida, se sorprende al lamentarse de muchas cosas, algunas más coherentes que otras, pero ya decía, son los pensamientos de una moribunda.

Le aflige pensar todos los jardines que ha creado en Konoha y lo triste que será que no puedan ser arreglados, que no estará para ver su invernadero en invierno porque es su época favorita, ni para cuidar los vegetales que están creciendo en la parte trasera de la casa. Sonríe, aunque son tonterías le duele no estar para ellas, aunque claro que le acongoja más su familia y sus amigos. Le apena pensar en que ya no podrá convivir con Kushina, Naruto y Minato, que su mejor amiga ya no tendrá con quién pasar el tiempo cuando se aburra en su casa. Le cuesta comprender que no estará para Sasuke, que no tendrá ya quién comprenda su complicado paladar ni se exaspere ante lo raro de su dieta, que tampoco lo verá tener su primera cita, hacer tonterías ante las chicas ni dar el paso del adolescente al adulto, que seguro seguirá siendo malhumorado y taciturno, pero sociable a su modo, le aflige pensar en quien siempre será su pequeño. Al que más le duele dejar es a Itachi, pero no porque lo quiera más que a los demás, sino porque con su muerte será el que tenga el cambio más radical, su primer hijo tendrá la prueba más difícil que los demás pues deberá ser lo único que no ha podido ser: normal.

El único pensamiento que le dedica a Fugaku es que lo verá pronto, no sé de dónde tiene la certeza, pero no se la discutiré.

Itachi entra no sin antes llamar a la puerta haciendo que Mikoto sonría. Él se sienta en la silla a un lado de la cama y se miran a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo hacen en algunos años. Itachi ha estado antes en la habitación al menos cuatro veces pero su madre estaba inconsciente, o al menos eso supuso, la verdad es que ella lo vio y hasta lo escuchó mientras vagaba alrededor de la habitación murmurando para sí, completamente inconsciente de su entorno, ahora ella sabe que es un hábito que su hijo no ha perdido.

—Yo... —comienza Itachi— lo siento, no... —el primogénito no haya cómo comenzar, hay un abismo de cosas que él cree que ella no sabe.

—No importa —interrumpe Mikoto—, me alegra que estés bien, que no te va mal.

El hijo no se pregunta cómo es que su madre asume eso, aunque bueno, "_no ir mal_" no siempre es sinónimo de "_ir bien_", y no, no le va mal.

Hay una larga pausa, cada uno repasa con la mirada los cambios que el tiempo ha dejado en el otro. A pesar de todo, nunca fueron los más cercanos, Sasuke convive más con ella, e Itachi lo hizo un tiempo con su padre.

—Sé que cuidarás bien de él, discúlpame por seguir complicando tu vida.

Ella comienza a llorar sin decir nada, después extiende una mano y él se la toma, cuando Mikoto le da un leve apretón, Itachi también suelta algunas lágrimas, pero más que por saber que su madre está muriendo, es porque recuerda las muchas veces que ella lo hizo mientras él yacía en un estado parecido al de ella ahora. Uno de ésos en donde yo estaba muy cerca.

—Llama a Kushina, por favor.

Itachi asiente y se pone de pie, le mira y sale de la habitación, no se detiene a pensar que es la última vez que ve a Mikoto con vida. Él sabe tan bien como ella que la pelirroja será una mejor compañía para morir, además de que Kushina lo necesitará para lidiar mejor con la idea de su muerte.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, la pelirroja brinca de su asiento y se acerca a él con ansiedad.

—Te llama —le dice Itachi.

Ella voltea sólo un instante a ver a Minato quien la anima a ir, cosa que no necesita pero le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa. Corre apresurada hasta la habitación, ignora las muecas molestas de las enfermeras que tienen que hacerse a un lado para que nos las derribe, a ella no le preocupan, quiere todo fuera de su camino, además nunca le han importado lo que otros opinen de ella.

Cuando llega, se precipita hacia su amiga y se aferra a sus manos sin gritos ni llanto, sólo un infinito dolor que después traducirá en varios kilómetros corridos y muchas comidas picantes. Hay un largo rato de paz, la pelirroja se atreve a pensar que nada malo va a pasar, pero tan segura está de que es una mentira como de mi presencia.

Mikoto la mira fijamente, no dice nada pero está segura que Kushina ha entendido bien su pedido. Cierra los ojos y siente su cuerpo padecer un leve estremecimiento, no puede escuchar la expresión de sorpresa de Uzumaki porque ahora todos los sonidos se han ido, junto con el dolor y toda sensación. Me acerco lentamente a ella, la rodeo y sin ninguna señal, la llevo conmigo.

Las máquinas comienzan a sonar indicando la ausencia de latidos, una enfermera y una médica entran, la primera apaga las alarmas, la otra sólo se queda ahí. La pelirroja no pregunta por qué no hacen nada, sabe que Mikoto firmó una orden de no resucitación. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, la doctora le toma el pulso y mira su reloj, dicta la hora de muerte y le pide que salga.

Minato ve a su esposa cruzar la puerta, no la recibe con los brazos extendidos sino con un café que ha obtenido de la máquina expendedora. Sabe que en este momento, ella podría darle un golpe en la cara si le da un abrazo, no que esté completamente loca, pero ya lo decía antes, es demasiado explosiva. No le pasa por alto el gesto de Itachi cuando comprende que Mikoto ha muerto, lo ve sentarse con gesto derrotado y soltar un largo suspiro.

—Iré a avisarles —musita el Uchiha ante la sorpresa de Minato.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

—No, no es necesario, creo que debo agradecer que todas esas personas estén aquí.

Minato no trata de disuadirlo, entiende que es cierto aunque también sabe lo difícil que son estas situaciones para el primogénito Uchiha.

—Que Naruto venga contigo —Kushina murmura con voz severa aunque congestionada por el llanto que se está aguantando.

Minato no le dice a su esposa que sea más considerada con su modo de hablar, Kushina sabe tanto de tacto como Itachi de empatía, así que las formas convencionales del dolor, no aplican en ninguno de los dos.

.

Naruto se siente un poco culpable por aprovechar la situación de Sasuke para acercarse a Sakura, han estado afuera de la sala de urgencias los últimos veinte minutos, no le importa que sólo hayan hablado del idiota, él se conforma con que la chica no lo rechace.

Mebuki Haruno llama a su hija desde la puerta de urgencias, ésta y Naruto se apresuran. Al entrar, Naruto se da cuenta que no hay buenas noticias cuando ve a Itachi recibir condolencias, se acerca a Sakura que le ha preguntado a su padre qué pasa.

—Mikoto murió —dice Kizashi sin verlos.

—Creo que deberías ir con Kushina —Mebuki susurra y Naruto no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Aunque le sacude la idea de haber perdido a la mamá de Sasuke, sabe que es a su propia mamá a quien debe estar afectándole más. Asiente y se acerca a Itachi en el momento que los profesores expresan sus pésames.

—Qué pena que sólo esto te haya hecho regresar —dice el profesor Hatake al Uchiha.

Antes de que Kakashi pueda decir más o Itachi responder, el grito de Hanabi los interrumpe, todos voltean a la chica y ven que Hinata se ha desmayado. La profesora Yuuhi y una enfermera se apresuran a colocarla en una posición adecuada para que no se lastime. Sakura, Ino y Kiba se acercan ansiosos para asegurarse que está bien.

—Se siente culpable —musita Hanabi—, cree que ella tiene la culpa de que la señora Mikoto murió.

A Naruto le parece un tanto tétrico el modo tranquilo con el que la hermanita de Hinata dice todo, debo decir que esta niña también es algo peculiar, que me ha llamado la atención desde que la conocí cuando su mamá murió. Y como si las personas que me causan curiosidad decidieran reunirse, Itachi camina hasta ella y se inclina delante suyo.

—No fue su culpa, mi madre estaba en estado crítico, que tu hermana no hubiera podido donar no tiene nada que ver. Díselo por favor.

Hanabi asiente con lentitud e Itachi sonríe pálidamente, demuestra que es capaz de comprender por completo la culpa que siente la chica Hyuga. Decide que es momento de regresar al ala de Terapia Intensiva para saber qué nuevas hay, da una mirada a Naruto y con una seña le hace entender que lo acompañe, la chica que entró con el rubio se acerca y con timidez le pide también acompañarlos. La recuerda, de niña siempre seguía a su hermano en la escuela, quizá eso no ha cambiado. Itachi supone que no hay problema y dirige el camino.

Las siguientes horas son iguales como aquéllas hasta antes del deceso: sólo queda esperar, recibir informes médicos sin novedades y más esperar. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde hay un cambio, el estado de Fugaku mejora lo suficiente y despierta, ya ha sido informado de la muerte de su esposa y pide hablar con su hijo mayor.

.

Antes había dicho que Fugaku y yo hemos tenido una especie de relación cercana, pero eso no significa que pueda percibir mi presencia como Mikoto podía, él es más visceral y en este momento, su realidad es la muerte de su esposa, el regreso de Itachi, el estado de Sasuke y el dolor de su propia situación, no puede pensar en nada más. Sólo quizá en el futuro que es gris y difuso, entiende que no va a ser el mismo tras el accidente.

Cuando ve a Itachi entrar sonríe a pesar del dolor que los movimientos de sus músculos faciales le provocan, le han dicho que tuvo un traumatismo severo en la cabeza pero todo parece indicar que no hubo graves consecuencias.

—Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto, aunque no estarías aquí de lo contrario —murmura y su hijo asiente lentamente.

—No, tal vez no hubiera venido.

—Me informaron lo de tu madre, ya no pude verla...

—Dijo que no tenía nada qué decirte —dice Itachi con lentitud repitiendo las palabras de su madre, sin saber que ella lo dijo por una razón distinta a lo que ellos creen.

La plática inicia de modo torpe y lento, Fugaku le narra cómo ocurrió el accidente y le explica que acudían a su cita mensual al distrito de cultura de Konoha, Itachi frunce el ceño al oír esto, Fugaku supone que él no esperaba que aún lo hicieran aunque no estuviera con ellos. Después vienen algunos comentarios dispersos que demuestran que ya no hay una buena comunicación entre padre e hijo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que la hubo.

—No te preocupes, me recuperaré pronto y podrás regresar a Amegakure a seguir con tu trabajo, debe ser algo muy elaborado si les ha tomado tanto tiempo, ¿no?

El gesto sorprendido de Itachi le recuerda a Fugaku que su hijo no sabe que él está al pendiente de su trabajo.

—En ocasiones coloco tu nombre en el buscador, así me mantengo informado de tus trabajos; una vez revisé el historial de búsqueda, tu madre hacía lo mismo, aunque nunca me lo dijo —exclama el padre con una débil sonrisa.

Itachi baja la vista en una expresión de remordimiento, pero asume que sería infantil negarse a hablar de eso.

—Sí, es una investigación larga e interdisciplinaria —responde un poco abochornado, no suele hablar de su trabajo.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, he leído que el nombre de Akatsuki es reconocido en muchos sitios de prestigio.

El hijo sonríe, si su padre conociera a algunos de los integrantes de Akatsuki, comprendería que sí hay ciertos motivos para sentir vergüenza.

La plática sigue con paso lento y torpe, no hablan de muchas cosas, repasan un mismo tema y después regresan a él sin saber de qué otra cosa hablar. Fugaku muestra señales de cansancio que Itachi traduce como la necesidad de que lo deje reposar. Se disculpa y le dice que lo dejará dormir, que estará pendiente de la salud de Sasuke, que también está evolucionando bien.

—Ve a casa, busca el vestido negro que tu madre usó el día que fuimos al concierto del coro de Suna, era su favorito. Minato tiene un duplicado de llaves. Duerme en nuestra habitación, ya reacondicionaremos tu antiguo cuarto.

Itachi sale después de asentir y camina hacia la sala de espera con el incómodo pensamiento de tener que regresar a casa.

La gente se va yendo conforme el ocaso se acerca, los Namikaze-Uzumaki dicen a Itachi que irán a casa, pero que Minato regresará más tarde para pasar la noche, le ofrecen a Itachi llevarlo a su casa o que vaya a la de ellos para descansar, él declina argumentando que no debe alejarse del lugar.

El viernes da paso al sábado, el hospital vuelve a estar tan muerto como la madrugada anterior, sólo algunos vagan por sus pasillos o duermen en algún rincón. Minato e Itachi son los únicos ocupantes de la sala de TI, Uchiha se ha dado un baño y mudado de ropa, Namikaze también, y ambos se sienten en mejores condiciones para aguantar la vigilia. Hablan de política, economía y cine, duermen por momentos o leen algo.

La mañana está comenzando y hay una alarma en el ala de Terapia Intensiva, las enfermeras y un par de médicos se apresuran, yo los veo hacer su trabajo pero me encargo de que sea inútil. Fugaku y yo finalmente tenemos un encuentro frente a frente.

El doctor Ayugai cruza la puerta, Minato dormita e Itachi habla en línea con Konan para enviarle sus reportes de investigación, detiene la conversación cuando ve al galeno plantarse delante de ellos, Minato despierta sobresaltado al oír cómo el médico se aclara la garganta.

—Lo lamento, se formó un coágulo que fue imposible disolver, los traumatismos craneoencefálicos son impredecibles, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer.

No necesitan que les digan quién murió, Minato suelta un suspiro e inclina la cabeza exhausto, e Itachi escribe a Konan.

"_No regresaré a Amegakure" _

No espera por la respuesta de la mujer, cierra la computadora y mira por la ventana, su vida acaba de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y sólo puede pensar en el cielo esplendorosamente azul y el viento ligero que agita las hojas, aunque sé que hay muchos más pensamientos rondando su cerebro.

Es momento de que me despida de los Uchiha, he tomado lo que debía llevarme, pero no es un adiós definitivo, nunca lo es. Vuelvo a ver a todos tarde o temprano, y estos dos hermanos no son la excepción, ya había dicho que los conozco de antes, y eso me impide mantenerme muy lejos de ellos.

Realmente nunca estoy lejos de nadie.


	3. Cuando la vida es diferente

**-+Cuando la vida es diferente+-**

La mañana en la casa Uchiha ya no inicia como cualquier día.

Sasuke abre los ojos y se prepara para todas las sensaciones de dolor que vienen con el movimiento, con lentitud y tanto cuidado como puede, se incorpora y se sienta, se toma unos segundos para continuar con el proceso de ponerse de pie.

Los doctores le dijeron que el dolor duraría al menos un mes, pero iba a ir en descenso con el paso de los días y sus terapias. Las dos costillas fracturadas son las que causan más dolor que los golpes o la pierna rota, pero todo en conjunto le causan una sinfonía de malestares que si no fuera porque hay que ir a la escuela, con gusto se quedaría en cama todo el día... la verdad es que no, porque quedarse en cama es quedarse en casa, y no, eso no.

Elige su ropa sin pensar en colores o estampados, basta con que esté limpia y ya. Escoge algunas prendas y se las echa al hombro, después se dirige a la puerta y la abre con cautela, se asoma para asegurarse que su hermano no esté en el pasillo. Es poco probable que Itachi se encuentra ahí en ese momento pero quiere asegurarse, se apresura a llegar al baño y vuelve a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Se toma otro momento para minimizar la sensación del golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos, no ha hecho un gran esfuerzo pero su condición todavía es bastante deplorable.

Se dirige al baño y cierra bien la puerta, deposita su ropa en un extremo y va directo a la ducha no sin antes colocar la silla que le permite tener un baño completo sin que nadie le ayude a nada. No puede mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie y debe cuidar de no mojar la férula de su pierna. Fueron muchos vergonzosos días los que fue ayudado para tener un baño completo, las enfermeras lo hicieron los seis días que duró su estancia en el hospital y la madre de Naruto lo hizo durante una semana, después de que salió del hospital y se quedó ese tiempo con ellos. No sabría decir qué fue más embarazoso pero prefiere no pensarlo.

Entra a la ducha sin temor a resbalar, el piso está completamente seco. Una vez dentro, el agua caliente cae casi de inmediato y él se toma su tiempo para bañarse, antes tenía que hacerlo rápido porque el agua caliente era poca, pero eso ya no es problema, no importa si es más lento, ahora hay una gran cantidad de agua disponible.

Antes su mamá era la que se acababa el agua caliente...

Antes era su papá quien dejaba el piso mojado después de cambiarse...

Antes todo era diferente...

Sin esperarlo ni planearlo, se halla soltando algunas lágrimas bajo la caída de agua cuando repasa de nuevo en esos pequeños detalles que ya no son iguales, detalles que lo llevan a los grandes cambios y a la realidad que no se puede negar: sus padres están muertos.

El llanto es sólo pasajero, lo ha sido todos los días desde que le dieron la noticia en el hospital, incluso en el funeral fueron sólo unas lágrimas. Ese momento, bajo la regadera es cuando su mente decide que está bien llorar, también lo han sido las dos últimas noches desde que volvió a dormir en su cama y repasó lo desastroso que son los días desde entonces. Creyó que lo tenía bajo control pero desde que regresó a su casa y se topó de frente con la ausencia y el cambio, fue claro que no había superado nada, que de hecho la añoranza es más fuerte que nunca.

Termina de bañarse y se dispone a vestirse. Es toda una proeza que ya consiga hacerlo —más o menos bien— solo, finalmente y tras batallar con los movimientos de brazos para colocarse la camisa, se siente satisfecho y regresa a su habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de nuevo que Itachi no está en el pasillo.

Le toma cerca de quince minutos terminar su rutina antes de ir a comer el desayuno, en otros tiempos y aún en su condición no le tomaría más de cinco, pero quiere aplazar tanto como sea posible bajar a la cocina donde sabe que su hermano prepara lo que comerá. Lástima que no pueda aplazarlo por siempre, el lastre y su papá llegarán en quince minutos y es apenas el tiempo mínimo que tiene para fingir que come, además de lavar sus dientes y llegar a la puerta sin requerir ayuda de Itachi.

Aspirando profundamente, abre la puerta y camina con ayuda de las muletas hacia el piso inferior. Baja las escaleras con precaución, no había reparado en lo complicada que son en su construcción, antes bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, ahora con suerte puede hacerlo de uno en uno. Vuelve a hacer una escala en su recorrido, toma aire y se dice que son sólo quince —ahora casi doce— minutos los que tendrá que estar cerca de su hermano.

Una vez abajo, el aroma que le da la bienvenida es extraño, no malo pero ni siquiera parecido al que está acostumbrado. Entra a la cocina y encuentra al oyto del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho las mañanas de los dos días anteriores desde que regresó. Itachi se mueve en la cocina con fluidez haciendo más de una cosa a la vez y fingiendo bastante bien que no lo ha visto sino hasta que Sasuke se sienta en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, lo saluda con algo que supone es una sonrisa y le coloca un plato delante. Como cada una de esas mañanas, él se pregunta qué es eso. Toma el tenedor y picotea el contenido, el aroma le pica la nariz y los colores le repugnan, continúa mirando a su hermano pero Itachi sigue sin verlo de frente, está ocupado en algo en la estufa, y aún así, Sasuke se percata que su hermano está pendiente de él y sus reacciones con la comida. Toma una porción y se la lleva a la boca.

Ha escuchado de algunos que Itachi heredó más de su mamá que él, y el talento en la cocina es una de esas cosas —las pestañas de chica son otra—, pero Sasuke se repite que no es cierto. Lo que Mikoto preparaba no sólo era comestible sino que era sabroso, sea lo que sea que su hermano ha hecho este y los dos días anteriores, no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero Minato le hizo prometer que se esforzaría en encajar en esa nueva etapa de la vida y —como el par de días atrás— engulle tanto como puede de la "comida" sin hacer caso a la reacción de sus papilas gustativas que le dicen que no estaría mal vomitar.

El jugo es la mejor parte del desayuno, se lo toma de un solo trago y le sirve tanto para echar más adentro lo que acaba de tragar, y para quitarse el desagradable sabor de la boca. Apenas ha comido la mitad pero sabe que no podrá más, si lo hace, irremediablemente lo vomitará y supone que no será bien tomado por su hermano.

Baja el vaso y corre —bueno, cojea— hasta el baño para lavar sus dientes. Antes de salir de la cocina capta una mueca en el rostro de Itachi, un gesto de evidente molestia o decepción, y la impresión que eso genera en su interior hace que devuelva todo lo que acaba de tragar. Limpia su boca mientras una sensación de irritación nace en su estomago, se repite que no siente culpa de sus actos y que está bien hacerlo, después de todo, ese idiota sólo está ahí porque ellos están muertos, no por otra cosa.

Cuando escucha el llamado del auto de Minato sale del baño, ya no le sorprende que Naruto entra sin llamar a la puerta, ni saludar, entra como bólido a la casa y toma su mochila, vuelve a salir sólo para regresar segundos después y ayudarlo a llegar a la puerta. En este momento sí saluda, un "hola" para Itachi y un "vamos, idiota" para él.

—Los veo más tarde, buen día —es la respuesta-saludo-despedida de su hermano, ha oído de la economía de palabras pero eso es ridículo.

Aunque Sasuke no dice nada.

.

Es el cuarto día desde que volvió a la escuela, por suerte todo ya es diferente a las continuas muestras de pésame y condolencia que se encontró cuando regresó. Si fue difícil recibirlas sin querer golpear a alguien durante el funeral, acá fue toda una proeza no ofender a nadie como realmente deseaba hacerlo con sus palabras que él siente vacías y carentes de honestidad, llegó al punto de sentirse agredido, pero Kushina le ayudó a sobrellevar la situación, convenciéndolo que estaba bien si no sonreía, y que imaginar que golpeaba a cada uno de ésos era buena terapia.

Ahora es más fácil lidiar con las repentinas muestras de pésame de otros, aún siente que no son sinceras —a pesar de que sabe que hay quienes sí lo sienten de verdad— pero ya no quiere golpear al primero que lo hace —bueno, todavía quiere pero ya no le cuesta abstenerse de hacerlo, su mente produce escenas tan reales que le basta con eso—. Además, el hecho de que siempre esté rodeado de los demás parece ser suficiente para disuadir a la gente de acercarse, sobre todo con Ino y Sakura cerca.

Así que va con los otros al salón donde tienen su primer clase, que es la de historia con la profesora Yuuhi. A él le gusta la clase —no por la profesora, insistirá, aunque algo hay de eso— porque es un repaso de todo lo que su papá y su mamá le contaban de su familia y los Senju, fundadores de la ciudad. Después sigue biología con el profesor Asuma, a quien Ino idolatra, Sasuke no entiende bien por qué, el hombre es eficiente pero hay que reconocer que es claro que le interesan otras cosas, no le gusta mucho. Más tarde viene la clase doble de álgebra con Kakashi, esto sí es una completa pérdida de tiempo, ha quedado demostrado que Hatake puede resolver complejos problemas, y también que le importa un comino hacerlo, sólo una quinta parte de la clase es utilizada para la enseñanza, durante el resto de la sesión hay sólo dos opciones: verlo leer o platicar con los demás, no es necesario aclarar que es una de las clases favoritas de todos.

A Sasuke le gusta desperdiciar el tiempo, pero no tanto como es claro que le encanta al lastre y a Shikamaru, ésos dos serían felices si todas las clases fueran así. Los dos compiten por los últimos lugares de aprovechamiento, lo curioso, es que tiene claro que mientras Naruto se esfuerza y puede estudiar por horas y horas —aunque el resultado sigue siendo deplorable— cuando alguien lo reta, en cambio Shikamaru hace lo mínimo, casi nunca lleva sus útiles, ha comprobado que presta la mínima atención a las clases y sólo abre un libro en su casa cuando su madre lo amenaza, y aún así, sus resultados —aunque pobres— son mejores que los del rubio.

Si piensa en aquéllos a quienes sí les interesan las notas, Sakura, Choji y Hinata son los que llegan a su mente. Choji no es muy afortunado pero se esfuerza y tienen un sitio notable entre los demás, Hinata no hace nada por sobresalir —más bien hace todo lo posible por ocultarse—, pero es de los promedios más sólidos del grupo y aunque casi nadie acude a ella por ayuda, él la considera una de las mejores para hacer equipo, porque hace lo que se le pide y nunca busca dar llevar el mando, es eficiente y callada, todo lo contrario a Sakura, que toma el control y da órdenes a diestra y siniestra, se enoja cada vez que las cosas no salen como ella quiere y entonces decide hacer todo ella sola, es muy parecida a Ino en ese aspecto. Sólo que la rubia estudia poco, trabaja menos y habla el doble.

Ella está entre los que no quieren figurar muy alto ni muy bajo, Shino, Ino y Kiba se quedan en este escalón. Shino es muy parecido a Hinata pero los estudios no son su principal interés sino sus hobbies —sobre todo esa rara afición a los insectos—, y Kiba es como Naruto pero con más habilidad para retener información, nada más.

Después de tres clases más, la campana resuena en el pasillo haciendo que todos griten por saber que al fin se ha acabado el día de escuela. Él es de los pocos que no lo hacen, hasta hace una mueca de disgusto, no es que le fascine la clase de economía con Iruka, sino que ahora el sonido de la campana es una de las muchas pequeñeces a las que antes no les prestaba atención y ahora le son tan irritantes como las bromas del lastre. Además es la última clase y debe confrontarse con la vida fuera del salón y la escuela, y no está particularmente ávido de hacerlo.

Mas no hay opciones y en poco tiempo camina con los demás por el pasillo, aún no ha decidido qué hacer. Los demás tienen prácticas y él puede irse a casa, pero no quiere hacerlo y los otros lo saben.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi entrenamiento? —pregunta Sakura tomándole el brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que pueda responder, Ino se prende de su otro brazo y le exclama.

—¿Y para qué va a ir frentesota, para sentir lástima?, ¿recuerdas en qué lugar quedaron la temporada pasada? ¡apestan! Mejor ven a ver mi práctica, te va a gustar —finaliza la rubia con un tono dulzón.

—¿Qué tiene de agradable ver a unos hipopótamos balanceándose sin ninguna gracia. Ino-cerda?

Las dos chicas comienzan a discutir amenazando con hacerlo caer, Kiba y Naruto empiezan a reír a carcajadas, ni Shikamaru ni Choji parecen interesados en separarlas o al menos impedir que lo lancen al suelo, por suerte siempre puede contar con Shino que es la voz de la razón en ese grupo.

—Lo adecuado sería que se apresuraran a llegar a sus propias prácticas, faltan sólo dos minutos para que comiencen e, independientemente de lo bueno o malo que sea su desempeño, no les ayudará llegar tarde y que no les permitan la entrada.

Hay un silencio momentáneo, Sakura e Ino intercambian miradas y de pronto lanzan un grito a la par, después echan a correr haciendo que Inuzuka y Uzumaki rían con más fuerza, pero cuando Shino vuelve a hacer un comentario referente a horarios y entrenamientos, todos reaccionan y las imitan.

—¡Te vemos allá, idiota! Sólo porque estás lastimado no es excusa para no venir con nosotros. Asegúrate que vaya, Hinata —Naruto grita cuando va a medio camino.

Sasuke gira la mirada a la chica detrás suyo, de la cual ni siquiera tenía idea iba con ellos.

—¿Sí vas... vas a ir al entrenamiento, Sasuke? —Hinata pregunta con timidez—, voy a ver la práctica de arco, puedo acompañarte hasta el campo.

Él asiente con lentitud sin pensar mucho, después de todo, Naruto sabe bien que ir a verlos entrenar es lo único que puede hacer para pasar el tiempo y no regresar a casa pronto. Así que camina con la Hyuga a un lado a través de los pasillos vacíos. Ninguno habla, lo que no es raro pero sí es extraño que el silencio sea incómodo, normalmente a Sasuke le agrada la compañía de Hinata pero ahora se da cuenta que ella le quiere decir algo y no se atreve.

Llegan a los campos, en vez de que ella doble a la izquierda para ir a donde practican tiro con arco sigue caminando con él, Sasuke se pregunta si lo acompaña sólo para asegurarse que llegue sin problemas o si se decidirá a hablar. Sería una novedad que la chica dijera lo que piensa, pero no está seguro de que le agradará.

Eventualmente llegan a las gradas a un costado del campo donde los demás están siendo entrenados —torturados— por el profesor Gai. Toman asiento en la primera fila y se dedican a contemplar las barbáricas sesiones que Sasuke conoce tan bien. Mira de reojo a Hinata y al verla con un leve sonrojo, sabe que no se debe al sol sino a que está completamente concentrada en el lastre, le alegra que esté ahí sólo para embobarse con el Uzumaki.

—Veo que estás muy enojado —dice ella cuando los otros hacen un descanso, él la mira de reojo y nota cómo el sonrojo es un alarmante enrojecimiento, es claro que no está cómoda, y él tampoco.

—¿Vas a decirme que no debería estarlo?, ¿que fue un accidente y que nadie tiene la culpa?

—No —responde con un leve tartamudeo—, creo que tienes derecho a estar enojado —se detiene una vez más, le toma un momento reunir el valor para continuar, pero cuando lo hace él está sorprendido por lo que escucha— o a no estarlo. Cuando mamá murió también estaba molesta, hasta llegué a culpar a papá y mi hermana, después me sentí mal, pero... Neji me dijo que estaba bien si me enojaba o no, alguien más le dijo eso cuando murió tío Hizashi y...

Sasuke no se atreve a decir nada a pesar de que Hinata se queda callada un momento, él nota cómo ella pelea con las lágrimas, el nerviosismo y sus propias palabras. Sabe que también perdió a su mamá, cuando era más chica incluso, así que habla de algo que ha tenido cerca.

—Y me dijo que estaba bien si me enojaba —se frota las manos con ansiedad—, mientras no olvidara que los demás también tenían derecho a estarlo, sobre todo los que eran cercanos a mamá como yo.

Justo cuando ella termina de hablar, el entrenador Gai anuncia que comenzarán el entrenamiento en forma y las protestan no tardan, eso permite que el trance sea más relajado. Los dos sonríen al escuchar a los otros quejarse y, como por arte de magia, parece que nadie dijo nada, aunque Sasuke se ha quedado con la idea en la mente y parece que Hinata lo entiende. El silencio ya no es tenso, es agradable otra vez.

La práctica termina, el padre de Naruto los recoge y lo llevan a casa, Itachi sale a recibirlos y agradece a Minato. Ambos entran a la casa, Itachi le pregunta si quiere comer o si necesita comprar algo para hacer sus deberes escolares.

—No —responde Sasuke secamente y sube las escaleras sin esperar por si su hermano tiene algo qué decir. Es cierto que no ha comido pero no importa, aún guarda un poco de lo que compró en la cafetería, es mil veces mejor que la basura que Itachi prepara.

Se encierra en su habitación y se deja caer en la cama. Una parte de su mente desea escuchar el llamado de su mamá diciéndole que es momento de comer, y otra le repite una y otra vez que están muertos y que el único que lo llamaría sería Itachi, y Sasuke no quiere que eso pase.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando hay un llamado a su puerta.

—Voy a salir un momento, ¿necesitas algo?

Sasuke se incorpora y el dolor le hace maldecir por lo bajo.

—No.

—No tardaré.

Itachi ha salido a esa hora todos los días desde que regresó, no sabe a dónde va y no le interesa, pero es el momento que aprovecha para buscar algo más de comer y recorrer la casa con tranquilidad sin la incómoda cercanía de su hermano. Así que se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta, cuando escucha que el otro deja la casa, sale y camina por el pasillo, se detiene delante de la habitación de sus padres, no se ha atrevido a entrar desde el accidente. Coloca la mano en la perilla y abre la puerta con lentitud.

El ocaso hace que el cuarto se tiña de naranjas gracias a la dos grandes ventanas, Sasuke camina con duda, no sólo por su pierna lastimada sino por la incertidumbre que le carcome. Es difícil confrontar los días sin sus padres, pero lo es más lidiar con los recuerdos y asimilar cuál es ahora la realidad, cuál debe ser ahora la normalidad. Siente un nudo en la garganta pero sabe que no llorará.

Durante el funeral tuvo una sensación muy similar, no se atrevió a acercarse a los féretros pero tampoco pudo separarse mucho. Aún recuerda la gran cantidad de personas que fueron y los muchos ofrecimientos de pésame que le fueron dados, aunque él aceptó sólo unos, como en la escuela, Naruto y los otros ayudaron a mantener a la gente lejos.

Siente un repentino escalofrío y se gira aprisa para encontrarse con Itachi en el marco de la puerta, se pregunta por cuánto tiempo se hundió en sus pensamientos, ya ha oscurecido.

—¿Qué?

—Compre onigiri, las dejo a un costado del horno, además hay té sobre la estufa. Come antes de que se enfríe todo, el doctor insistió que tus horarios de comida fueran regulares —su hermano se detiene en espera de alguna respuesta, al comprender que no la habrá continúa—. Estaré trabajando, llámame si necesitas algo —Itachi sale al pasillo, pero antes de que se aleje agrega—. Deberías hacer una lista y mencionarme qué comes, no puedo seguir desperdiciando la comida de ese modo.

—Nadie te pidió que te hicieras cargo de la cocina.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Sasuke se abstiene de decir algo más, el tono con que Itachi lo dice es distinto al que usa habitualmente, distingue un tinte de molestia, pero no le presta atención. Se queda otro momento en la habitación de sus padres, habría jurado que su hermano dormía ahí pero el sitio está tal y como lo dejaron ellos. Hay que hacer limpieza y deshacerse de algunas cosas, pero no lo hará él, sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Sin pensarlo mucho baja a la cocina y se sienta a la mesa para comer, su estomago le ha exigido comida desde hace un par de horas pero no se atrevió a reconocerlo. Ahora no piensa que está cediendo, sólo tiene hambre y finalmente hay una comida que le gusta. Enciende la televisión para que el silencio no sea opresivo y lo obligue a regresar a su habitación.

Cuando ha acabado se queda viendo el televisor por otro rato, hasta que recuerda que tiene tarea y una discusión en línea con el lastre. Apaga las luces del piso inferior y sube con cautela las escaleras, se detiene un instante delante de la habitación de Itachi, después sigue su camino hasta su propio cuarto y se encierra. Tal parece que la cena en esa casa ha dejado de existir.

...

La mañana en la casa Uchiha no comienza como cualquier otro día para Itachi. No está seguro de cómo era antes del accidente pero sí está convencido que en nada se parecen a cómo comenzaba en Amegakure.

Para empezar no tenía que despertar a las seis de la mañana, de hecho no tenía una hora fija, sus horarios de sueño son tan irregulares como los estados de ánimo de Kakuzu, y en vez de la alarma de su teléfono, era Kisame quien lo despertaba llamando a su puerta o a su teléfono. Además despertaba para alguna clase, una asesoría o algo relacionado con sus investigaciones, no para preparar el desayuno de alguien.

Por eso no es sorpresa que no haya reaccionando muy bien a la comprensión de que sus mañanas comenzarían al lado de una estufa, y por si no fuera poco hacer una de las cosas que más le desagradan —y para la que desgraciadamente tiene habilidad—, hastiarse cocinando algo para alguien que no sólo no lo comerá por completo sino que expresará un abierto desagrado, es frustrante. Pues así ha sido, cada uno de los platillos que ha hecho durante la mañana y la tarde de esos tres días han pasado casi intactos a ser comida de la fauna callejera de Konoha.

Pero aunque no le guste y le genere frustración, se levanta apenas apaga el aparato y su infernal ruido. Bosteza y busca con torpeza su cambio de ropa, por fortuna el espacio en esa habitación todavía es tan reducido que nada está lejos de su alcance. Al encender la luz tiene cuidado de no derribar la pila de cajas que acomodó en una esquina, se mira un momento al espejo y comprende que debe hacer algo con esa rutina, las señales de cansancio empiezan a notarse más, él mismo se da cuenta por lo difícil que es despertar cada día. Aunque no hay nadie más que se haga cargo, es él o él.

Baja a la cocina y mira alrededor, toma los trastes ocupados por Sasuke la noche anterior y los deposita en el fregadero, se ocupará de eso después, primero lo primero, abre el refrigerador y decide qué hacer con lo que hay. Elige ingredientes y comienza la preparación mientras piensa la clase de burlas que Hidan y Deidara harían si lo vieran, Hidan sería sólo caústico y lo haría sólo un momento, Deidara por otro lado, se ensañaría bastante en el hecho de que ha cambiado las teorías y los experimentos por un sartén y una pala.

Sirve jugo y un poco de leche, pica fruta y la vacía en un plato al lado de donde está el preparado que hizo como desayuno. Sasuke aparece poco tiempo después, ya es tarde, son las siete con veinte minutos, ésa ha sido su excusa habitual para comer poco y aprisa, esta mañana no es la excepción. Después de forzarse a comer un poco, su hermano entra al baño y Naruto a la casa, Sasuke sale y el rubio vuelve a entrar, va hasta la cocina y come lo que Sasuke no terminó.

—Ese idiota es un fenómeno, no dejes de preparar esto —sonríe Uzumaki después de vaciar el plato—, sea lo que sea es casi tan bueno como el ramen. Nos vemos.

Itachi sonríe y levanta una mano para despedirse, esa frase que Naruto ha repetido cada una de las cuatro mañanas desde que Sasuke decidió que era momento de ir a vivir con él, es suficiente para alentarlo a no dejarse avasallar por el giro que ha dado su vida.

Acude a la puerta para ver a su hermano subir al auto de Minato quien también se despide con un agitar de mano. El auto arranca y él regresa a la casa sólo para desplomarse sobre el sillón. Coloca su alarma para dentro de noventa minutos, quisiera que pudiera despertar más allá de las nueve pero ya no puede darse el lujo de hundirse en un sueño profundo sin importar lo que pase o deje de pasar con el mundo. Además está acostumbrado a descansos intermitentes, si consigue dormir es hora y media, debe ser suficiente para recuperar un poco de su energía. En la vida nunca ha sido un corredor de resistencia, sólo de velocidad, pero ahora debe ser ambos.

Se deja sumir en un sueño intranquilo, plagado de preocupaciones y memorias sin aplacar, lo habitual. Repasa el curioso ritual que fue el funeral, el cuál hubiera sido un sensacional caso de estudio sociológico si no hubieran sido sus padres los que estaban en los cajones. No se atrevió a decirle eso a nadie, cualquiera hubiera hecho un gesto de desagrado y buscado un sitio alejado de él, no sería novedad, no fue la persona más solicitada durante la ceremonia. Aunque no ser el Uchiha favorito de la tarde no lo eximió de recibir condolencias y pésames, los cuales él aceptó con la curiosidad de quien se pregunta por qué la gente dice y hace cosas que en verdad no siente, pero creen ser buenos actores. Sin embargo él se ha capacitado en reconocer las señales del engaño, y puede decir sin temor a equivocarse quiénes de verdad estaban afligidos por la muerte de sus padres y quiénes mentían. Eso fue vital información de primera mano, porque ahora sabe con quiénes puede contar realmente, sin arriesgarse a pasar un momento desagradable. Le inquieta reconocer que no son tantos como cualquiera creería, o tal vez el hecho de que ahora él sea la cabeza de esa maltrecha familia tenga algo que ver. Tampoco sería nuevo.

Se incorpora segundos antes de que su alarma suene, después de un baño se encarga de la limpieza y se sienta a la mesa para repasar el trabajo que tiene pendiente, el cual no ha dejado de acumularse desde que regresó a Konoha ya casi tres semanas atrás. Reposa la frente en la mesa cuando comprende cuál es la cantidad de retraso que tiene.

Cuando le fue hecha la propuesta para ir a Amegakure hace más de siete años, él la recibió no sin algo de reserva. El País de la Lluvia es un estado que es considerado anárquico y totalitario para otras naciones, aunque él conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una situación un tanto más complicada, por eso la consideró. La idea era interesante: integrarse a un equipo de eminencias en distintas áreas del conocimiento para formar un grupo de investigación inter y multidiciplinario conocido como Akatsuki.

Si bien su prestigio es reconocido, no toda su fama se debe a los trabajos que han realizado, mucha es a causa de quiénes la integran, y no precisamente porque sean científicos devotos al saber. Nagato dirigió el grupo que dio el golpe de estado en su país y ahora tiene una gran influencia en el gobierno, además de ser rector de la Universidad, y un prestigiado matemático. Konan también participó en el equipo golpista, y actualmente funge como decano de la institución, es la experta en lenguas y literatura. Kakuzu es el renombrado economista que forjó algunas de las políticas financieras de varios países, a la vez es buscado en algunos de ellos por fraude fiscal y es un versado anatomista, que se rumora ha trabajado con algo más que personas muertas. Algo similar se dice de Sasori que tiene órdenes de aprensión en el País de la Roca, pero es un médico de tan alta especialización de quien nadie rechaza sus importantes contribuciones en el sector. Kisame es el químico biólogo del grupo, su trabajo se enfoca con intensidad en el campo de la naturaleza, a tal punto que algunos gobiernos lo han acusado de sabotear diversos proyectos que eran rechazados por asociaciones ecologistas. Había dicho que todos en Akatsuki son eminencias, aunque quizá la palabra sea un poco fuerte para describir a Hidan y Deidara, el primero está versado en humanidades, sabe mucho de filosofía, sociología y especialmente teología, pero no es muy diestro al momento de manejar sus ideas, sus radicales posturas lo han llevado a liderar grupos de fanáticos extremistas en algunos países, comparte la afición por la anatomía con Kakuzu y Sasori, sólo que él sabe poco o nada de ciencia, a él sólo le gusta destazar cuerpos. Deidara, por otro lado, es el experto en arte, no sólo la analiza sino que la produce, sus piezas se valúan bien en el mercado, pero es un purista de las técnicas y las corrientes, esto lo ha llevado a arruinar múltiples piezas que él no considera de arte, y por eso ha sido de vetado de multitud de museos y es visto como terrorista por las dependencias de cultura de varios países. Al final está Zetsu, que no es ningún genio pero ejecuta bien el papel de ayudante de todos, además sabe de historia.

De haber sabido que iba a regresar a Konoha en las condiciones en que lo hace, habría pensado en un modo menos radical de su partida tantos años atrás. Su emancipación legal, a sus trece años le permitió tomar decisiones sin depender de lo que sus padres dijeran, y la comprensión de porqué era necesario que se alejara, le dio la fortaleza que requirió para soportar las muestras de decepción, desilusión e ira de las que fue objeto cuando anunció su decisión.

En poco más de siete años que lleva como parte de Akatsuki han realizado y publicado múltiples investigaciones que son punta de lanza en la generación de nuevos saberes, en esos años se ha dedicado por completo a su labor en sus diversas áreas del conocimiento. Por eso no ha sido fácil comprender que ahora debe dirigir una casa, no sólo en cosas como limpieza, pago de cuentas o compra de despensa, sino ser cabeza de familia, tutor de su hermano y, encima de todo, lidiar con los problemas que la repentina muerte de sus padres generó. Nadie podría culparlo de sentir grandes niveles de frustración, pero todos parecen estar de acuerdo que eso no importa, si quiere hacerlo o si no, incluso si muchos no disimulan que no les agrada su regreso; es el hermano mayor y es su responsabilidad.

Todos ellos parecen olvidar cómo fueron los años de su enfermedad y las grandes limitaciones que hubo en la familia durante ese tiempo, incluso de la razón inicial por la que Sasuke nació. Si pensaran en eso, quizá comprenderían un poco más de por qué tomó las decisiones que tomó; pero son pocos los que se han molestado en preguntarle, y sólo uno el que ha tenido la apertura de escucharlo sin juzgar, Minato ha sido pieza clave para que Itachi siga siendo una persona más o menos funcional después de tantos días.

.

Se incorpora aprisa cuando escucha el reloj anunciar el medio día, se ha quedado dormido, y ya ha perdido toda la mañana. No llegará a la cita con la compañía de seguros y ha pasado la hora de la videollamada que acordó con Sasori.

Comprende que sus planes se han arruinado y no hay tiempo de recuperarlos, debe comenzar la limpieza y pensar en qué hacer de comer, se pregunta si Sasuke lo comerá esta vez o no. No olvida que debe repasar de nuevo la situación financiera de la casa, porque si la compañía de seguros se niega a pagar —como parece claro que sucederá—, y los bancos tardan más en responder a sus solicitudes, tendrá que ir buscando un empleo.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se masajea la frente, siempre ha sido diestro manejando muchas líneas de pensamiento y haciendo más de una cosa a la vez, pero esto se está mostrando imposible para él, no porque no sea capaz sino porque no se resigna a que ésa sea ahora su vida.

Se dirige a la cocina para limpiar lo ocupado en el desayuno, después —mientras barre— realiza el enlace con Sasori con la esperanza de realizar el intercambio de opiniones del artículo que éste escribió, por desgracia es Deidara el que toma la llamada.

—¡Ah, eres tú Uchiha! —exclama el rubio—, ¿cómo es ser ama de casa, hn? —ríe con tal fuerza delante de las bocinas de la tableta que se distorsiona el sonido— Cuando escuché que todos aseguraban que eras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pensé que eran tonterías, hn, pero ya les creo, debes ser una eficiente señora de...

—Dame eso idiota —se escucha la voz de Kisame y a Itachi no le sorprende que el artista no requiera que se lo digan dos veces. Sabe que Hoshigaki le intimida.

—Sasori está en el laboratorio. Está furioso porque esperó tu llamada casi diez minutos —ríe Kisame, ambos saben que el pelirrojo no es nada paciente—. Kakuzu y él recibieron un cargamento nuevo —no se necesita demasiada explicación para saber de qué habla—, han dejado fuera a Hidan, ya te imaginarás cómo reaccionó, aunque bastó una palabra de Konan para ponerlo bajo control.

—¿A cuántos hirió?

—Unos cuantos de la clase de Kakuzu, pero nada grave, sólo uno tuvo que ser hospitalizado.

Itachi sonríe y piensa en lo mucho que echa de menos esos momentos, antes no podía comprender cómo alguien como Hidan, que sabía tanto de grandes pensadores podía ser tan irracional en sus arranques de furia, aún sigue sin comprender pero se da cuenta que extraña las cosas que suceden en Ame.

—¿Conseguiste la solidificación del compuesto?

—Sí —exclama el otro con una gran sonrisa que no deja de ser perturbadora como acostumbra—, sólo tuve que hacer unos ajustes a la fórmula que me enviaste, ya lo tengo.

Asiente, sabe que no recibirá ningún agradecimiento ni nada parecido, no lo necesita, nunca ha habido algo como eso entre ellos, basta con que les reconozcan la aportación. Así se mueven en Akatsuki, les importan poco los premios, siempre mantienen un perfil bajo porque les interesa más la producción de conocimiento. Él sabe que ésa es una de las claves de su éxito en comparación con otros grupos similares que han intentado formarse en otros países.

—Te quedaste dormido, ¿no? —pregunta Kisame.

Itachi no puede suprimir su reacción de sorpresa, el biólogo es lo que algunos podrían llamar su colega más allegado, básicamente porque es con quien ha hecho investigaciones más duraderas y el único que se ha molestado en saber algo más de él. No son amigos, ninguno en Akatsuki lo es, además Itachi no ya no se cree capaz de nombrar su amigo, así que está bien. Pensar en Shisui, su muerte y lo demás, nunca le ha ayudado.

—Aún no puedo adaptar mi horario de sueño —responde resignado.

—Ya lo harás, aunque dudo que vaya a ser rápido. Si de pronto sientes ganas de matar a alguien, sólo recuerda apuntar a las personas, deja a los animales en paz.

Itachi asiente aún sonriendo y corta la llamada, sujeta la escoba y se dedica a terminar la limpieza. Abre el refrigerador y repasa las posibilidades para la comida, no son muchas, la alacena se ha ido vaciando gradualmente y él no la ha vuelto a llenar, hay otros gastos. Supone que esta vez será algo plenamente vegetal, es claro que Sasuke gusta de la carne pero a él no siempre le ha sentado bien. Si su hermano no va a comer a gusto sin importar lo que haga, Itachi considera que da igual si esta vez hace algo que sólo a él le agrada.

Termina la comida y hace un par de llamadas, la primera al banco local para saber qué hay de su solicitud de acceso al dinero de sus padres, no hay nada, y otro a un banco internacional para exigir —se ha cansado ya de pedir— el libre manejo de su cuenta personal, pero la empleada le repite lo mismo que le han dicho por más de dos semanas. Las cuentas de bancos del País de la Lluvia requieren un largo proceso de investigación para saber de dónde provienen los recursos que son manejados en el extranjero, y aún no han concluido con la suya.

Frustrado del resultado y sin nada más qué hacer en casa —o habiéndolo pero sin querer encargarse—, se dedica a su trabajo, termina las dos revisiones de sus asesorados y envía comentarios, después lee el avance de Sasori. Itachi se alegra al darse cuenta que ha conseguido el nivel de concentración que nunca le faltaba en Ame. Avanza al ritmo al que está acostumbrado y el sentimiento de irritación e insuficiencia que le ha acompañado todos esos días va desapareciendo.

Cuando decide que es momento de hacer una pausa, se da cuenta que son las tres treinta de la tarde. Está sorprendido que haya conseguido —a pesar de las condiciones y los eventos— concentrarse a tal nivel que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Se pone de pie y calienta su comida, Sasuke llegará en menos de una hora, cree que es mejor que cada uno siga comiendo por separado.

Con su plato delante y un texto a un lado, comienza a comer mientras lee. Le gustaría decir que esto es muy parecido a su vida en Ame, comer solo mientras repasa un escrito y todo en silencio, pero no lo es. Sin darse cuenta se hunde en los recuerdos y el presente, pierde la concentración y en un movimiento mal calculado voltea su vaso sobre los papeles, intenta salvarlos pero es inútil. Lanza el plato y todo lo que tiene delante fuera de la mesa, coloca los codos sobre la superficie y deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Nunca le han gustado los cambios.

...

Sasuke entra a la casa con cautela, el silencio que reina es tal que se pregunta si su hermano ha salido. Con paso tambaleante llega a la sala y se asoma a la cocina, se queda perplejo cuando encuentra a Itachi dormido, parcialmente recargado en la mesa, no sabe qué pensar al verlo y las cosas que yacen en el piso, sólo puede concluir que el mayor se molestó por algo.

Itachi abre los ojos de golpe y levanta la mirada, se topa con su hermano en la entrada de la cocina, viéndolo. Se incorpora y su primera reacción es levantar lo que tiró en su inusitado ataque de ira, pero se queda inclinado mientras sujeta el plato y el vaso.

Nadie dice nada.

El mayor se pone de pie, deposita ambas cosas en el fregadero y hace a un lado los papeles. Sasuke se recarga en la pared, está comenzando a sentir un calambre en la pierna por permanecer tanto tiempo de pie aunque pretende disimularlo.

—Siéntate, te serviré de comer, guardé dos onigiri de ayer.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Ensalada sunomono de pepino con tofu.

—¿Puedes darme un poco?

La sorpresa que Itachi siente no pasa desapercibida para Sasuke, quien ha pedido no sólo porque pensó en las palabras de Hinata del día anterior, sino porque es algo que aunque no le fascina, lo recuerda bien. Cuando la _amenaza verde_ era suficiente para que él y su padre mejoraran su dieta, su mamá preparaba justo esa ensalada, como premio para ellos por haber soportado su rígido régimen.

Itachi no sabe esto, supone que Sasuke sólo lo hace para no desperdiciar más comida, o tal vez realmente al fin ha hecho algo que le agrade y no piensa expresar su rechazo, quizá es sólo una agradable coincidencia. Aún así le sirve su porción.

La ensalada y la bola de arroz les son servidas en la mesa, el menor se percata que el otro no se decide si debe comer con él o no. Sasuke extiende un brazo y mueve la silla opuesta a la suya, no dice nada pero sabe que Itachi entiende, lo hizo muchas veces de niños, era un gesto que él aprendió para animar a su hermano a comer cuando la enfermedad le quitaba toda fuerza y apetito.

No hay palabras ni miradas, sólo el rítmico golpeteo de los cubiertos con los platos, ambos concentrados en su comida. Sasuke es el primero en terminar y se queda perplejo cuando comprende lo incómodo que se está presentando el momento, repitiéndose las palabras de Hyuga —y cerrando ambos puños bajo la mesa— se decide a hablar.

—Pensé la lista que me dijiste, la escribiré y te la doy más tarde —se esfuerza por conectar las palabras, Itachi le presta atención pero no lo ve, él agradece que no lo haga—. Creo que no deberíamos olvidar cenar, era la comida favorita de papá, la de mamá era el desayuno.

Ahora sí, Itachi no puede contenerse de ver a Sasuke, trata de no verse tan estupefacto con lo que acaba de escuchar, porque no hubiera imaginado que su hermano echaba de menos las cenas, él dejó de comerlas desde hace meses.

—Claro... puedo hacer té y ordenar más bolas de arroz.

—Creo que estará bien con eso.

Otros minutos de silencio, incómodo pero menos tenso. Al cabo de otro rato, el menor se pone de pie.

—Gracias

La palabra sale casi sin pensarlo, le sorprende pero no lo lamenta, toma las muletas y va hasta su habitación.

—De nada

Itachi musita tan sorprendido como el otro está del agradecimiento, se queda un momento en la mesa, después también se incorpora y regresa a trabajar.

Esa noche la cena no es tan ideal como cualquiera de los dos esperaría, el rechazo del menor y la frustración del mayor vuelven a ellos, pero consiguen ponerlos bajo control, y aunque siguen sin hablarse; beber té y comer onigiri al lado del otro ya no parece el peor momento del día.

* * *

Gracias por leer y a quienes comentaron.

Daniela (que no se puede responder): Muchas gracias! la idea del narrador del capítulo la robé de "Ladrona de libros", fue lo que más me gustó del libro/película. Y no, no voy a dejar esta historia, pero no soy muy rápida actualizando, además tengo otra que debo escribir también y una tonelada de cosas por hacer en la vida real, sólo pido paciencia, si has leído otras historias mías, sabrás que no dejo nada sin acabar... aunque sí tardo.

La extensión, ya se me hace inútil tratar de justificarme y/o disculparme, a veces puedo con texto corto, otras simplemente no. :)


End file.
